


[notifications.]

by Gravestone_Monarch, stxrryy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (dont @ me thats one of my favourite hcs), Angst, Aoi is friends w like every girl in every class, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Chatting & Messaging, Chihiro Fujisaki plays Fortnite, Collaboration, Comedy, Crushes, D E A D A S S, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Group chat, Halloween special coming up, Hell but with more memes, Hope's Peak Academy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, Kaito and Maki are too cute in this I swear, Kyoko is default mom, Leon listens to Vocaloid, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Makoto Naegi is trying his best, May Contain Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Most of the other Classes just make Cameos, Mostly Class 78, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Sexuality Crisis, Slice of Life, Swearing, TBA - Characters, TBA - Relationships, Texting, Togami Byakuya Is An Asshole As Always, With Written Chapters Too!, Yasuhiro Hagakure is a memelord, a lot of these tags are inside jokes, chatfic, dont question me, p l e a s e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrryy/pseuds/stxrryy
Summary: Junko Enoshima created a group.Junko Enoshima added Mukuro Ikusaba and 14 other users to the group.Junko Enoshima renamed the group Hell.(just about everything may change, this is just for fun!)- for grace and sarah.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko & Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	1. Hell | October 28

**Author's Note:**

> Pinned Message:  
> -  
> late squad  
> leon   
> junk  
> i mean junko  
> aoi  
> lowkey taka   
> byakuya   
> c h i h i r o ?  
> M A K O T O ?!  
> -

28th October

1:47am

**_Junko Enoshima_ ** **created a group.**

 **_Junko Enoshima_ ** **added** **_Mukuro Ikusaba_ ** **and 14 other users to the group.**

 **_Junko Enoshima_ ** **renamed the group** **_Hell_ ** **.**

  
  
  


**Junko:** And so my plan begins! Puhuhu~ 

_1:53am._

**_Leon Kuwata_ ** **is online.**

 **_Kiyotaka Ishimaru_ ** **is online.**

**Leon:** holy shit did u just type a laugh

**Junko:** It's for a thing if you can't tell...

**Kiyotaka:** CLASSMATES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO EARLY? THIS IS TIME FOR REST, AS YOU HAVE A BUSY DAY OF SCHOOL TOMORROW!

**Leon:** yo weve got like a late squad

**_Junko Enoshima_ changed _Kiyotaka Ishimaru's_ name to ** **_ALLCAPS_ **

**Leon:** me

 **Leon:** junk

 **Leon:** junko

**Junko:** What did you just call me?!

**_Aoi Asahina_ ** **is online.**

**Aoi:** Ooh what's this :33

**Leon:** ig aoi now

**Aoi:** Hm? What about me??? :00

**Leon:** uhhh ur in late squad

**Aoi:** Omg really?!?! We gotta see who's in late squad :DD

 **Aoi:** _@Sakura Oogami_

 **Aoi:** _@Toko Fukawa_

 **Aoi:** _@Makoto Naegi_

 **Aoi:** @Byakuya Togami

**Leon:** woah thats a lotta names

**Aoi:** _@Chihiro Fujisaki_

 **Aoi** _**:** @Hifumi Yamada _

**ALLCAPS:** ASAHINA, I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST FOR YOU TO STOP WAKING OUR CLASSMATES! SUCH DISRUPTION IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!

**Aoi:** _@Mukuro Ikusaba_

 **Aoi:** _@Yasuhiro Hagakure_

 **Aoi:** _@Mondo Oowada_

**Leon:** naw there aint any stopping her 

**_Junko Enoshima_ changed _Aoi_ _Asahina's_ name to ** **_Spam_ **

**Spam:** _@Celestia Ludenberg_

**_Byakuya Togami_ ** **is online.**

**Spam:** _@Sayaka Maizono_

 **Spam:** _@Kyoko Kirigiri_

  
  


**Byakuya:** I didn't agree to join this. What do you want?

  
  


**Spam:** Can I be your accomplice???? :000

> | _Junko: And so my plan begins! Puhuhu~_

  
  


**_Junko Enoshima_ changed _Spam's_ name to ** **_Accomplice_ **

  
  


**Byakuya:** So I've been invited to a group chat. 

**Byakuya:** I hope you all understand that I don't appreciate this one bit. 

  
  


**_Leon Kuwata_ changed _Byakuya_ _Togami's_ name to ** **_moneyyyyy_ **

  
  


**Leon:** yeah we know

  
  


**moneyyyyy:** And that I would like to sleep. 

  
  


**Leon:** we know that too

 **Leon:** idk if anyone cares

  
  


**Junko:** No, I don't! This is Hell after all~

  
  


**_Leon_ _Kuwata_ changed _Junko_ _Enoshima's_ name to ** **_evil_ **

  
  


**evil:** Only I'm allowed do that! 

**evil:** You asked for it, Kuwata..

  
  


**_evil_ changed _Leon Kuwata's_ name to ** **_Balls_ **

  
  


**Balls:** i dont even wanna be a baseball star but go off ig

  
  


**evil:** coming to steal _@Sayaka Maizono_ 's brand, are we?

  
  


**Balls:** uhh no

 **Balls:** just

 **Balls:** punk rock is 

**Balls:** my shit

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** PLEASE, NO CURSING! ARE THERE NOT ANY RULES FOR THIS GROUP CHAT?

  
  


**Accomplice:** Nope!!!! Youre free to do whatever you like!!!! :DD

  
  


**_Chihiro Fujisaki_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** WELL, BY MORNING, THERE WILL BE A SET OF RULES LAID OUT BY YOUR ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS! I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN CLASS TOMORROW!

**_ALLCAPS_ ** **went offline.**

**Chihiro:** aww, you don't want to see me now? >-<

  
  


**Accomplice:** Weve got another in the late squad!!!! :))

  
  


**evil:** You all should've expected this, she's the Ultimate Programmer!

  
  


**moneyyyyy:** I didn't expect to be woken up at 2:03am. 

  
  


**Chihiro:** ah, sorry! you do know you can mute your notifications in your settings? 

  
  


**moneyyyyy:** For once, one of you has helped me. Goodnight, Fujisaki-san. 

**moneyyyyy:** And please. 

**moneyyyyy:** You're the best with technology in this group, so change my name to something appropriate. 

  
  


**Chihiro:** sure! what do you want it to be?

  
  


**_moneyyyyy_ ** **went offline**. 

  
  


**Chihiro:** too late,,,

  
  


**Accomplice:** Byakuya is always so mean!!! >:(((

  
  


**Chihiro:** i don't know what to change his name to. who changed it?

 **Chihiro:** oh nevermind, i just saw who changed it!

  
  


**Balls:** change it to somethin epic

  
  


**Chihiro:** epic games!

  
  


**Balls:** jesus christ u actually play fortnite

  
  


**Chihiro:** creating levels for others to enjoy is what i do on fortnite, despite the rare game of solo,,,

  
  


**_Balls_ changed _Chihiro Fujisaki's_ name to ** **_nontoxic fortnite gamer_ **

  
  


**nontoxic:** woah, you actually know fortnite!

  
  


**Balls:** blame yt

  
  


**evil:** I don't understand this language..!!

  
  


**Accomplice:** Neither do I, but maybe its for the better... :((

 **Accomplice:** This chat already seems very packed, I don't think anyone else can join without the chat getting way longer... DD: 

  
  


**_Makoto Naegi_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**Makoto:** why am I tagged? Sorry, still trying to figure out this app

  
  


**Accomplice:** Oh nevermind its Makoto :DD 

  
  


**Makoto:** who is Accomplice?

 **Makoto:** why is someone named Balls?

  
  


**Balls:** take a guess

  
  


**Makoto:** um, because you have balls?

  
  


**nontoxic:** makoto! don't talk to your male friends like that!

  
  


**Makoto:** who is nontoxic?? aaaaa

  
  


**evil:** Click on the name and their profile will show up, easy! God, you freak over the smallest stuff..

  
  


**Makoto:** this makes more sense! Thank you all!

  
  


**evil:** Oh, you're welcome! I did all the work, the hard, relentless work that took me years to figure out. 

  
  


**Makoto:** oh no, it took you years? Junko, I'm so sorry!

  
  


**Balls:** lemme just

 ** _Balls_ changed _Makoto Naegi's_ name to ** **_gullible_ **

  
  


**gullible:** oh, well that's just blunt. And mean. 

  
  


**Accomplice:** Aaaaa I forgot I have swimming tomorrow!!!!! :00 Goodnight guys <3<3<3

  
  


**nontoxic:** goodnight asahina-chan! ^^

  
  


**Balls:** night

  
  


**_Accomplice_ ** **went offline.**

  
  


**gullible:** goodnight!

 **gullible:** oh I was too late, crap..

  
  


**nontoxic:** makoto! crap is not something you normally say,,

  
  


**gullible:** maybe the tiredness is getting to me, haha!

  
  


**evil:** Ah, it was a great idea to start this at 1am! 

  
  


**gullible:** I woke up at 2:20 or something, but 

  
  


**Balls:** oh shit almost forgot

 **Balls:** so heres what i got

  
  


**nontoxic:** you've got balls! ^^

  
  


**Balls:** chiHIRO—

 **Balls:** this chat has destroyed u already

  
  


**nontoxic:** true, but you're getting off topic!

  
  


**Balls:** wow someone who cares about what i have to say

  
  


**gullible:** Whatareyoutalkingaboutsayakaisntonlineyet

 **_gullable_ ** **deleted a message**

  
  


**Balls:** well i gotta ignore that cause u deleted it and i didnt get to see it

 **Balls:** so here u go

 **Balls:** drum roll pleas

 **Balls:** please*

  
  


**nontoxic:** [drumroll.mp3]

  
  


**gullible:** woah! That sounds so cool!

  
  


**Balls:** late squad

 **Balls:** leon 

**Balls:** junk

 **Balls:** i mean junko

 **Balls:** aoi

 **Balls:** lowkey taka

 **Balls:** byakuya 

**Balls:** c h i h i r o ?

 **Balls:** M A K O T O ? !

  
  


**_evil_ ** **pinned this message**

| _late squad_

> | _leon_
> 
> | _junk_
> 
> | _i mean junko_
> 
> | _aoi_
> 
> | _lowkey taka_
> 
> | _byakuya_
> 
> | _c h i h i r o ?_
> 
> | _M A K O T O ?!_
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Balls:** and with that im dead

 **Balls:** night 

  
  


**gullible:** goodnight Leon! I like your name!

  
  


**Balls:** pleASE CHIHIRO CHANGE IT TO ANYTHING

  
  


**nontoxic:** okay! goodnight!!

  
  


**_Balls_ ** **went offline.**

  
  


**nontoxic:** pfft

  
  


**gullible:** haha

  
  


**evil:** Puhuhu

  
  


**gullible:** that's my cue, but I wanna see what his username is. 

  
  


**_nontoxic fortnite gamer_ changed _Balls's_ name to ** **_leader of late squad!!_ **

  
  


**gullible:** fair!

  
  


**_gullable_ ** **went offline.**

 **_nontoxic fortnite gamer_ ** **went offline.**

2:43am. 

  
  


**evil:** Ugh. Okay, I'll sleep, but I don't really need it. It's because none of you are entertaining. 

  
  


**evil changed Mukuro Ikusaba's name to** **_Evil×2_ ** **.**

 **_evil_ ** **went offline.**

_4:38am._


	2. Hell | October 28 x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinned Message:  
> -  
> | ¹ | no cursing!!  
> | ² | no spamming!!  
> | ³ | don't be rude please!!  
> | ⁴ | no inappropriate images/messages/audio/videos!  
> | ⁵ | no mean names!!  
> | ⁶ | no discrimination, homophobia or racism!!  
> | ⁷ | no bad mouthing a student who can't defend themselves!  
> -  
> [Later Unpinned]

28th October

10:51am

  
  


**_Sayaka Maizono_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**Sayaka:** ohayō gozaimasu! („• ֊ •„)

**Sayaka:** im using the free time in my morning to wish for you all to have a great day! 

**Sayaka:** 💝💕💗💓💖

  
  


**_leader of late squad!!_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**leader:** woah good morning maizono-chan 

  
  


**Sayaka:** hm? who is that?

**Sayaka:** oh! the maizono-chan!

**Sayaka:** hiii kuwata-kun!! \\(＾▽＾)

  
  


**_Yasuhiro Hagakure_ ** **is online.**

**_evil_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**Yasuhiro:** seein that msg is kinda unnervin

  
  


**evil:** Who would’ve thought Hagakure would be in morning squad?

**evil:** Not me!

  
  


**Yasuhiro:** uhhh im kinda on whenever i feel like it

  
  


**evil:** That includes mornings! Kuwata doesn’t count, he’s the  _ leader of late squad  _ for whatever reason..

  
  


**leader:** i’m jus that epic nd ur a hater >:)

  
  


**Sayaka:** good morning yasuhiro! \\(^o^)/

**Sayaka:** and good morning.. evil..

  
  


**_evil_ ** **changed** **_Sayaka Maizono's_ ** **name to** **_Thot_ **

  
  


**evil:** Good morning Thot!

  
  


**leader:** _ w h a t _

  
  


**Thot:** what does thot mean? 

**Thot:** is it bad??

  
  


**_leader of late squad!!_ ** **changed** **_Thot's_ ** **name to** **_maizono-chan_ **

  
  


**leader:** doesnt mean anything anymore

  
  


**maizono-chan:** aww!

**maizono-chan:** that's sweet!!! ( ◕‿◕✿)

  
  


**_leader_** _is typing..._

 ** _leader_** _is typing..._

**_leader of late squad!!_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**maizono-chan:** aww..

  
  


**Yasuhiro:** dat man must be trippin

**Yasuhiro:** d e 🅰️ d 🅰️ s s

  
  


**evil:** And you're not?

**evil:** Ah, now it makes sense! You’re the leader of high squad!! 

  
  


**Yasuhiro:** you guys made squads 

**Yasuhiro:** lol

**Yasuhiro:** but nah i aint high im just in boring class

**_Celestia Ludenberg_ ** **is online.**

**_moneyyyyy_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**Celestia:** Funnily enough, I believe he is not. He is in the same class as me, after all. 

  
  


**evil:** I'd hate to be in your gorgeous shoes @Celestia Ludenberg !!

  
  


**Yasuhiro:** thats jus uncalled for

  
  


**Celestia:** Why thank you for the kind complement  _ @evil _ . I dare say, your name doesn't quite fit your demeanor today. 

_ | evil: I'd hate to be in your gorgeous shoes @Celestia Ludenberg ! _

  
  


**evil:** And this is where I live up to the name! 

  
  


**_evil_ ** **changed** **_Yasuhiro Hagakure's_ ** **name to** **_Yasuhiro1_ **

**_evil_ ** **changed** **_Celestia Ludenberg's_ ** **name to** **_Yasuhiro2_ **

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** wtf did i do

  
  


**_Yasuhiro2_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**maizono-chan:** uhm..

  
  


**_evil_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**maizono-chan:** everyone..

**maizono-chan:** i can hear familiar yelling from the music room..

**maizono-chan:** this is concerning! ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

  
  


**moneyyyyy:** The only thing I'm concerned about is the fact that  _ @nontoxic fortnite gamer _ did not follow my demands. 

_ | moneyyyyy: You're the best with technology in this group, so change my name to something appropriate.  _

  
  


**maizono-chan:** don't be like that, byakuya!

**maizono-chan:** there's a reason for everything!

  
  


**_Mondo Oowada_ ** **is online.**

**_nontoxic fortnite gamer_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**Mondo:** is there a reason I have 165 unread messages?!

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** you didnt read em 

  
  


**nontoxic:** i came here as fast as i was tagged! sorry, i've been programming! ^^

  
  


**moneyyyyy:** Too busy to listen to my demands? 

  
  


**nontoxic:** oh! you wanted your name changed!

  
  


**_nontoxic fortnite gamer_ ** **changed** **_moneyyyyy's_ ** **name to** **_kuya!_ **

  
  


**kuya!:** This isn't any better..

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** nah the other name was

**Yasuhiro1:** moneyyyyyyyyy was way more accurite 

**Yasuhiro1:** accureaite

  
  


**Mondo:** is this asshole bothering you?! Just saw youre chihiro.

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** acurate?

  
  


**nontoxic:** no no! i was meant to do it before. 

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** well maybe i am trippin

**Yasuhiro1:** goin to figure out

**_Yasuhiro1_ ** **is offline.**

**Mondo:** thats good. 

**Mondo:** not taking any bullshit from any of you here. 

  
  


**maizono-chan:** mondo?

**maizono-chan:** are you in a bad mood? 

**maizono-chan:** maybe you should take care of yourself before others! it's sweet of you to care, though!

  
  


**Mondo:** I thought there weren't any rules here. 

  
  


**nontoxic:** well, technically, you can't really hurt people over the internet..

  
  


**maizono-chan:** you might've scared byakuya! 

  
  


**kuya!:** Don't call me by my first name. 

**kuya!:** You should know that only one person has permission to do that. 

**_kuya!_ ** **deleted a message.**

  
  


**nontoxic:** oh right! im in charge of names!

  
  


**_nontoxic_ ** **changed** **_Mondo Oowada's_ ** **name to** **_scary,,,_ **

  
  


**scary,,,:** I'm not scary, you just shouldnt mess with me.

  
  


**nontoxic:** that's what scary is!

**nontoxic:** don't worry, it's endearing! like sayaka's name!

  
  


**maizono-chan:** sorry for not texting immediately!

  
  


**nontoxic:** it's fine! don't worry!

  
  


**maizono-chan:** i found that kiyotaka 

**maizono-chan:** _ @ALLCAPS _

**maizono-chan:** said this!

_ 11:23am _

**notification:**

**|** _maizono-chan_ has requested to private message you.

_**| maizono-chan:** [Private Message] _

  
  


**scary,,,:** well? What did he say?

_ 11:28am _

**_kuya!_ ** **is offline.**

**_ALLCAPS_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** lmao you got left on seen 

  
  


**scary,,,:** dont start **.**

**scary,,,:** you just replied. 

  
  


**_scary,,,_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**Yasuhiro:** 🅱️ r u h

_ 11:33am _

**nontoxic:** ¹ | no cursing!!

**nontoxic:** ² | no spamming!!

**nontoxic:** ³ | don't be rude please!!

**nontoxic:** ⁴ | no inappropriate 

images/messages/audio/videos!

**nontoxic:** ⁵ | no mean names!!

**nontoxic:** ⁶ | no discrimination, homophobia or racism!!

**nontoxic:** ⁷ | no bad mouthing a student who can't defend themselves!

  
  


**nontoxic pinned this message**

¹ | no cursing!!

² | no spamming!!

³ | don't be rude please!!

⁴ | no inappropriate images/messages/audio/videos!

⁵ | no mean names!!

⁶ | no discrimination, homophobia or racism!!

⁷ | no bad mouthing a student who can't defend themselves!

  
  


**nontoxic:** @ _ everyone _ !! rules that @ _ ALLCAPS _ , @ _ maizono-chan _ and i made!!

  
  


**_Accomplice_ ** **is online.**

**_Hifumi Yamada_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** IT IS BEST TO ENSURE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU HAS A GREAT TIME!

  
  


**_Toko Fukawa_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**Hifumi:** when was this made? Im sorry for not replying

**Hifumi:** was watching an anime that shirogane-san recommended OwO

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS, NOT WASTING YOUR TIME WATCHING A SHOW THAT WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO WATCH!

  
  


**Toko:** Anyway, shows like that have mindless filler! The only genre Shirogane watches is Slice of Life, which not have any entertainment! At least, in my opinion as an author. 

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** kinda like dis chat lol

  
  


**Toko:** ..what?

  
  


**_nontoxic fortnite gamer_ ** **changed** **_Hifumi Yamada's_ ** **name to** **_xX_weeb-uwu_Xx_ **

  
  


**Accomplice:** no spamming?? but then how am I gonna let people know I'm online :///

  
  


**nontoxic:** well, you just have to wait!!

**nontoxic:** speaking of, programming is starting soon!!

  
  


**maizono-chan:** see you soon chihiro! 

**maizono-chan:** ＼(＾▽＾)／

**maizono-chan:** hugs!!!

  
  


**nontoxic:** ^^

  
  


**_nontoxic fortnite gamer_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** woah chi plays fortnite 

**Yasuhiro1:** shit

**Yasuhiro1:** didnt ask if she had discord

**Yasuhiro1:** add me on discord

**Yasuhiro1:** yasuhirooo#5193

  
  


**_Yasuhiro1_ ** **is offline.**

_ 11:57am _

  
  


**_evil_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**_evil_ ** **unpinned a message.**

  
  


**evil:** Hell doesn't have rules, sorry to let ya down~

**evil:** But really

**evil:** You guys put work in that!

**evil:** Sad. 

_ 12:11pm _

**_evil_ ** **is offline.**

_ 12:17pm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Makoto Naegi - @gullable  
> @Sayaka Maizono - @Thot - @maizono-chan  
> @Leon Kuwata - @leader of late squad!!  
> @Junko Enoshima - @evil  
> @Mukuro Ikusaba - @Evil×2  
> @Chihiro Fujisaki - @nontoxic fortnite gamer  
> @Mondo Oowada - @scary,,,  
> @Kiyotaka Ishimaru - @ALLCAPS  
> @Hifumi Yamada - @xX_weeb-uwu_Xx   
> @Celestia Ludenberg - @Yasuhiro2  
> @Sakura Oogami - @Sakura Oogami  
> @Aoi Asahina - @Accomplice  
> @Yasuhiro Hagakure - @Yasuhiro1   
> @Byakuya Togami - @moneyyyyy - @kuya!  
> @Toko Fukawa - @Toko Fukawa   
> @Kyoko Kirigiri - @Kyoko Kirigiri


	3. Maizono Sayaka: Private Message (Chihiro Fujisaki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sayaka maizono and chihiro fujisaki's conversations, filling in Chapter Two.

28 October 

11:25am

**_maizono-chan_ ** **has requested to private message you.**

**maizono-chan:** _ [Hidden Message] _

**Accepted!**

**You can now see** **_maizono-chan's_ ** **previous messages.**

  
  


**maizono-chan:** so kiyotaka said he wanted to make a list of rules but i don't know how to quote or reply or copy his text.

  
  


**nontoxic:** no worries!! it was this one, right?

**nontoxic:** 『WELL, BY MORNING, THERE WILL BE A SET OF RULES LAID OUT BY YOUR ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS! I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN CLASS TOMORROW!』

  
  


**maizono-chan:** yes! said at.. 1:59am?

  
  


**nontoxic:** yeah, he wasn't too happy,,

  
  


**maizono-chan:** that's a late time!

**maizono-chan:** hope you're not too tired!

  
  


**nontoxic:** not at all!! ^^

**nontoxic:** hold on, ive got an idea!!

  
  


**_nontoxic fortnite gamer_ ** **added** **_ALLCAPS_ ** **to the chat.**

**_ALLCAPS_ ** **can see all previous messages.**

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** FUJISAKI? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

  
  


**nontoxic:** now we can make the rules, the three of us! 

**nontoxic:** i can add it to the main chat, sayaka is really polite and kiyotaka is the ultimate moral compass!

  
  


**maizono-chan:** thank you! ＼(＾▽＾)／

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** THAT SEEMS AN ACCEPTABLE USE OF THIS APP! WELL DONE FUJISAKI! WOULD YOU PREFER ME TO CALL YOU BY YOUR FIRST NAMES? THIS IS PRESUMABLY AN INFORMAL APP, AFTER ALL!

  
  


**nontoxic:** sure, i think we're all close enough friends! ^^

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** RIGHT THEN SAYAKA AND CHIHIRO, DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS? I SEE CURSING AS AN ISSUE. 

  
  


**nontoxic:** maybe all of the rules are not mandatory, but preferred! im sure everyone can agree to try their best to follow them then!

  
  


**maizono-chan:** ah, so now we've got:

**maizono-chan:** ¹ | no cursing. 

**maizono-chan:** ² | no spamming! 

_ edited _

  
  


**nontoxic:** good idea!

  
  


**maizono-chan:** ³ | don't be rude please!

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** NO INAPPROPRIATE MESSAGES/VIDEOS/AUDIO!

  
  


**maizono-chan:** or names! i got called a thot.. 

**maizono-chan:** and i googled it.

**maizono-chan:** it was bad. 

  
  


**nontoxic:** don't mind junko! she's just joking around!! ^^

**nontoxic:** i think that's it, do you all want me to send it to the chat?

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED!

11:43am. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm v srry for this one being so short-
> 
> thank you for finding this mess somewhat funny  
> there's gonna be a few of these sections - pm, or separate group chats (possibly with any other game characters??? ik I wanna write some kokichi interactions to see the madness appear) but they'll be named accordingly so no one gets confused!! 
> 
> again,,,, ty for taking time out of your day to waste on whatever this is  
> i shall go now  
> see ya-


	4. Hell | October 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [no pinned message.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Makoto Naegi - @gullable - @eeg - @Egg  
> @Sayaka Maizono - @maizono-chan  
> @Leon Kuwata - @leader of late squad!!  
> @Junko Enoshima - @evil  
> @Mukuro Ikusaba - @Evil×2  
> @Chihiro Fujisaki - @nontoxic fortnite gamer  
> @Mondo Oowada - @scary,,,  
> @Kiyotaka Ishimaru - @ALLCAPS  
> @Hifumi Yamada - @xX_weeb-uwu_Xx   
> @Celestia Ludenberg - @Yasuhiro2  
> @Sakura Oogami - @Sakura Oogami  
> @Aoi Asahina - @Accomplice - @VSCO2  
> @Yasuhiro Hagakure - @Yasuhiro1 - @VSCO1  
> @Byakuya Togami - @kuya!  
> @Toko Fukawa - @Toko Fukawa   
> @Kyoko Kirigiri - @Kyoko Kirigiri

**29 October**

**12:15am**

  
  


**_leader of late squad!!_ ** **is online.**

**_evil_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**leader:** it is wednesday my dudes

  
  


**_maizono-chan_ ** **is online.**

**_gullable_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**maizono-chan:** oh! that reminds me!

  
  


**leader:** wait why are u on so late

**leader:** and reminds u of what

  
  


**notification:**

**|** _maizono-chan_ has requested to private message you.

**| maizono-chan:** _ [Private Message] _

  
  


**leader:** oh

  
  


**_Accomplice_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**gullable:** what did it remind her of?

  
  


**Accomplice:** this is where I come in :33

**Accomplice:** _ @leader of late squad!! _

**Accomplice:** _ @leader of late squad!! _

**Accomplice:** _ @leader of late squad!! _

  
  


**gullable:** jesus Aoi I didnt ask for this!!

  
  


**Accomplice:** _ @leader of late squad!! _

**Accomplice:** _ @leader of late squad!! _

  
  


**leader:** its halloween

**leader:** there

  
  


**Accomplice:** _ @leader of late squad!! _

  
  


**_Yasuhiro1_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**Accomplice:** oh yeah it is halloween guys!!

**Accomplice:** I dare you all to dress up for the party >:33

  
  


**gullable:** ooh!!! We'll have a party!!

  
  


**evil:** And Truth or Dare!

**evil:** And Spin the Bottle!

**evil:** I'm causing as much trouble as possible~

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** so its gon be like every other day

  
  


**evil:** You're messing with the wrong person here...

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** i mean i was in celestes class when she saw the messages

**Yasuhiro1:** legit smoke comin out of that girls eats

  
  


**Accomplice:** Junko has that effect on people :PP

  
  


**gullable:** do you guys have any plans? I don't know what I'd dress up as..

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** herss

**Yasuhiro1:** list

**Yasuhiro1:** junko - herself but better and shell get mukuro to join in 

**Yasuhiro1:** hifumi goes as some kinda anime charcter every single yr

  
  


**evil:** There's no way you can make something perfect better!

**evil:** But yes

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** celeste wont do it

  
  


**evil:** Mukuro will be joining me

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** taka wont do it unless mondo and chi tell him to

  
  


**gullable:** the fact that you're going through a list is admirable!!

  
  


**Accomplice:** anyone get the feeling Hiro is high?

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** neither will togami toko kyoko (maybe kyoko will idkkk

**Yasuhiro1:** at least one pair will do switch... im thinking aoi and sakura 

  
  


**Accomplice:** :333 Sakuraaa??

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** sayaka will wear an outfit from her show or soemthin 

  
  


**gullable:** you still have Leon and I to go!!

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** uhh leon might do a leon and wear leon themed cloths and say its what some punk kid wore

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** and youuuuu 

**Yasuhiro1:** egg

  
  


**gullable:** huh? Egg?

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** yep

  
  


**_Yasuhiro1_ ** **changed** **_gullable's_ ** **name to** **_eeg_ **

  
  


**Accomplice:** he is definitely high

  
  


**eeg:** I still dont fully understand??

  
  


**evil:** Naegi

**evil:** Na _egg_ i

  
  


**eeg:** ohhhh, thank you Junko

  
  


**Accomplice:** I assume weed?

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** i asked if you wanna do some aoi 

**Yasuhiro1:** u said nah

  
  


**Accomplice:** well Im a swimmer!! Ofc Im not gonna smoke weed, its bad for your lungs!!! Right?

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** eh

  
  


**eeg:** my name is staying like this apparently

  
  


**evil:** A constant reminder that you're a mistake!!

  
  


**Accomplice:** now thats uncalled for Junko! Apologise >:(((

  
  


**evil:** Ugh. 

**evil:** I'm sorry you're a mistake. 

**evil:** Happy?

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** ahAHAHAHAKEBSKDBS

  
  


**Accomplice:** wait you keysmash?

  
  


**Yasuhiro1:** shit im vsco grl

  
  


**Accomplice:** yass queen!! Sksksks 

  
  


**_Accomplice_ ** **changed** **_Yasuhiro1's_ ** **name to** **_VSCO1_ **

**_Accomplice_ ** **changed** **_Accomplice's_ ** **name to** **_VSCO2_ **

  
  


**eeg:** ??

  
  


**evil:** Maybe this is one mistake that isn't your fault, Naegi. 

  
  


**maizono-chan:** i hope you all are being nice!!

**maizono-chan:** cant have any fighting, it's against the rules!!

  
  


**evil:** Ah, so you're back after your many years of chattin with lover boy, huh~?

  
  


**leader:** wait

**leader:** dUde

**leader:** u got balls right there

  
  


**evil:** But I remember you being the Ultimate Baseball Star!

  
  


**VSCO2:** okay that one was p good

**VSCO2:** you've gotta give her props for that Leon!!! :DD

  
  


**leader:** what the actual fuck is up w ur name-

  
  


**VSCO2:** Hiro and Hina are twinsies!!!! :33

  
  


**VSCO1:** so you wanna smoke or

  
  


**VSCO2:** N o 

**VSCO2:** ... sksksksks

  
  


**maizono-chan:** have you all settled on what you're going to do for halloween?

**evil:** Oh, so that's what you guys were doing! I thought you were.. sharing photos. 

  
  


**leader:** jesus fuckin christ even im not that bad

**leader:** i dont think anyone in our class is that stupid junk

**leader:** junko

  
  


**evil:** leON-

  
  


**leader:** junKO-

  
  


**evil:** But to answer your question, not really. I plan to make a scene and dress up flawlessly, as you casually do~

  
  


**VSCO2:** um I actually like the idea that Yasuhiro came up with!! :DDD

  
  


**maizono-chan:** ah, i need to read the last messages!! excuse me

  
  


**VSCO1:** wow so when is sakura agreeng to this

  
  


**VSCO2:** I'll ask her in class tomorrow!! 

**VSCO2:** martial artist here I come!!! :DD

  
  


**maizono-chan:** aaa you guys are doing the switcheroo??

  
  


**VSCO2:** hopefully!! What do you wanna do Sayaka?

  
  


**maizono-chan:** hmm, might go as something like a siren!!

  
  


**VSCO1:** wee woo

  
  


**eeg:** no no, like a singing siren that used to lure in sailors to kill them, right?

  
  


**_kuya!_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**maizono-chan:** you know a whole lot, naegi-kun!!

  
  


**kuya!:** It doesn't surprise me that many of you are online at this time, so if you don't mind, I'll stay here. It does entertain, a little. 

  
  


**eeg:** hi Byakuya!!

  
  


**kuya!:** Ugh, what is up with your name?

  
  


**VSCO2:** blame Hiro-

  
  


**_kuya!_ ** **changed** **_egg's_ ** **name to** **_Egg_ **

  
  


**Egg:** oh my god guys

  
  


**leader:** byakuya mADE A JOKE HOLY SHIT

**leader:** or at least coNTINUED IT

  
  


**kuya!:** Don't even try using my first name. 

  
  


**leader:** woah woah there b y a k u y a 

  
  


**kuya!:** KUWATA. 

  
  


**leader:** lmaooo

  
  


**evil:** You can actually hear how angry he is through the phone!!

  
  


**Egg:** dont get mad Togami!! We're all joking around!

  
  


**kuya!:** Thank you, Naegi. For actually listening to my demands. 

  
  


**VSCO1: 👀👀**

  
  


**Egg:** you're welcome!! Thank you for fixing my name!!! :D

  
  


**evil:** Ah, so this is how people flirt~

  
  


**_kuya!_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**Egg:** :(

**Egg:** I'm gonna ask if he's okay..

  
  


**_Egg_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**evil:** I killed the mood. 

12:54am. 

  
  


**_leader of late squad!!_ ** **is offline.**

**_maizono-chan_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**VSCO1:** you also killed the c h a t

4:31am. 

  
  


**_VSCO2_ ** **is offline.**

  
  



	5. musicians!! (w.i.p) | October 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leon kuwata and sayaka maizono's pms, filling in chapter four!!  
> (wow they actually named it-)

  
  


**maizono-chan:** _ [Hidden Message] _

**Accepted!**

**You can now see** **_maizono-chan's_ ** **previous messages.**

  
  


**maizono-chan:** soooooo it's halloween soon!!

  
  


**leader:** hell yeah

  
  


**maizono-chan:** aaaand

**maizono-chan:** i wanted to ask

**maizono-chan:** if maybe you had some ideas of halloween costumes!!

  
  


**leader:** wait what

  
  


**maizono-chan:** yeah!!

**maizono-chan:** maybe we could dress up as a duo this year, impress everyone at the halloween party!

  
  


**leader:** wh a t

**leader:** how have i not known bout this

  
  


**maizono-chan:** i don't know but do you want to dress up for it? :00

  
  


**leader:** fuck yeah count me in

  
  


**maizono-chan:** :DD

**maizono-chan:** i wanted to do something associated with music, but i didn't know where to start because you always dress like a punk star!!

  
  


**leader:** is that a complement or—

  
  


**maizono-chan:** of course it's a complement!! 

**maizono-chan:** oh!

**maizono-chan:** wait a minute, have to find something!

  
  


**leader:** waiting a minute

  
  


**maizono:** _ [SCREENSHOT35.png] _

  
  


**leader:** uhh

**leader:** whats that??

  
  


**maizono-chan:** these are your playlists on spotify??

**maizono-chan:** i didnt realise you listened to vocaloid!!! 

  
  


**leader:** hhhhhhhh

**leader:** u just had to expose me

  
  


**maizono-chan:** maybe we could dress up as some of the vocaloids!! your hair colour is pretty close to fukase's!! 

  
  


**leader:** okay im not an avid listener

  
  


**maizono-chan:** your 158 favourites and your four playlists say otherwise~

  
  


**leader:** PLEASELETMELIVE

**leader:** anyway isnt that just cosplay??

  
  


**maizono-chan:** it's not cosplay if you're performing in it, it's more like an outfit made for a show! shirogane-san could help us!

  
  


**leader:** waitaminute

**leader:** udorealise

**leader:** uraskingme

**leader:** leonkuwata

  
  


**maizono-chan:** the same leon kuwata that made me dress up last year, yes.

  
  


**leader:** fuck

**leader:** u got me there

  
  


**maizono-chan:** anyway, it's for fun!!

**maizono-chan:** you don't have to if you don't want to!

  
  


**leader:** sure, ill give it a try

**leader:** but only guitar

**leader:** tryin to get better at the whole singin thing

**maizono-chan:** that's okay!! 

**maizono-chan:** here

**maizono-chan:** got an idea!

**maizono-chan:** you know hibana right?

  
  


**leader:** uhhh yes?

**leader:** deco27 is amazing what u chattin

**leader:** can we just talk bout ghost rule rn?

**leader:** yeah sure it dont have as much guitar and shit in it

**leader:** but its one of my favs anyway

**leader:** fuck

**leader:** continue

  
  


**maizono-chan:** it's so weird knowing that you're typing this!! 

  
  


**leader:** uhh good weird?

  
  


**maizono-chan:** good weird!!

  
  


**leader:** thank fuck

  
  


**maizono-chan:** um but to get back on topic, im thinking you could learn the electric guitar and we could sing together with cool outfits, the whole thing!!

  
  


**leader:** no promises ill be as epic as u

**leader:** but ill be epic

**leader:** take that as a ya

  
  


**maizono-chan:** its settled!! just lemme know if you wanna change anything, okay?

  
  


**leader:** yeppp

**leader:** i mean its bound to be cool with such a star by my side

  
  


**maizono-chan:** aaa you're too sweeeet leon!!

**_maizono-chan_ renamed the chat _musicians! (w.i.p)_**

  
  


**leader:** :00

**12:32am.**

  
  


**leader:** haha they have no idea

  
  


**maizono-chan:** we're epic sneaky >:)))

  
  


**leader:** sayaka

  
  


**maizono-chan:** ??

  
  


**leader:** u feelin ok

  
  


**maizono-chan:** ^ ^

**maizono-chan:** 🎤

  
  


**leader:** wh-

**leader:** practicing?

  
  


**maizono-chan:** mhm!! how did you guess so quickly?

  
  


**leader:** i can hear u a little

**leader:** ur windows open

  
  


**maizono-chan:** do i sound okay? not too well with rock songs,,

  
  


**leader:** yep yep but it's late

**leader:** don't stay up too long singin

  
  


**maizono-chan:** i smell hypocrisy!!!

**maizono-chan:** who sleeps in class because they don't get sleep??? 

  
  


**leader:** okay but math is b o r i n g

  
  


**maizono-chan:** i smell excuses!!

  
  


**leader:** fuck

**12:58am.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for kinda delay between these chapters-  
> kinda hoping no one would notice that i only put author's notes on these but oh well
> 
> thank u for tolerating my stupid headcanons of leon being a closeted vocaloid fan  
> and have an epic gamer day/morning/night  
> :))


	6. Hell | October 29 x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Makoto Naegi - @Egg  
> @Sayaka Maizono - @maizono-chan  
> @Leon Kuwata - @leader of late squad!!  
> @Junko Enoshima - @evil  
> @Mukuro Ikusaba - @Evil×2  
> @Chihiro Fujisaki - @nontoxic fortnite gamer  
> @Mondo Oowada - @scary,,,  
> @Kiyotaka Ishimaru - @ALLCAPS - @KYOUDAI!  
> @Hifumi Yamada - @xX_weeb-uwu_Xx   
> @Celestia Ludenberg - @Yasuhiro2 - @Celestia Ludenberg  
> @Sakura Oogami - @Sakura Oogami  
> @Aoi Asahina - @Accomplice - @VSCO2  
> @Yasuhiro Hagakure - @Yasuhiro1 - @VSCO1  
> @Byakuya Togami - @kuya!  
> @Toko Fukawa - @Toko Fukawa   
> @Kyoko Kirigiri - @Kyoko Kirigiri
> 
> you'll see why this is at the start in a while.

**29 October**

**3:27pm**

  
  


**_evil_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**VSCO1:** bold of you to assume the duck was fuckin straight 

3:27pm

  
  


**_scary,,,_ ** **is online.**

**_Kyoko Kirigiri_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**scary,,,:** what?

  
  


**evil:** Puhuhu~??

  
  


**nontoxic:** p f f t 

**nontoxic:** yasuhiro!!

  
  


**VSCO1:** wait why are you texting on this????

**VSCO1:** discord??

  
  


**Yasuhiro2 is online.**

  
  


**nontoxic:** just

**nontoxic:** we probably shouldn't discuss fortnite here!!

_ | VSCO1: bold of you to assume the duck was fuckin straight _

  
  


**Yasuhiro2:** ...

  
  


**_Yasuhiro2_ ** **changed** **_Yasuhiro2's_ ** **name to** **_Celestia Ludenberg_ **

  
  


**_Sakura Oogami_ ** **is online.**

**_ALLCAPS_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**VSCO1:** oHH

**VSCO1:** srry bros meant to send to the discord

  
  


**scary,,,:** W H A T ? !

  
  


**VSCO1:** ye

**VSCO1:** but since there aint any issue anymore

**VSCO1:** im gon bounce

**VSCO1:** chi

**VSCO1:** gon be checkin out the challenges

  
  


**_VSCO1_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**Kyoko:** Seems there's confusion. Allow me to elaborate in Hagakure's place. 

**Kyoko:** As far as I can tell, Hagakure intended to send a message to Fujisaki via Discord, but somehow sent the message to this chat named Hell. I cannot specify the meaning of said message, but the only thing I can say is it is associated with the online game Fortnite, which Fujisaki and Hagakure have possibly been playing.

  
  


**Celestia:** You are so smart, my dear! Finding the solution for the clueless students here. 

  
  


**Kyoko:** I appreciate the compliment, Celeste. Unfortunately, it is exceptionally hard to show off the many skills of your talent here, but knowing you personally I know you are as strong with gambling as I am with investigating. 

  
  


**evil:** Paragraphs much?

  
  


**nontoxic:** aw, i think its sweet you guys dont mind saying how much you care about each other!!

  
  


**Celestia:** Well, sometimes it is hard to put into words, but I do appreciate you all, even if a select few of you do get on my nerves from time to time.

  
  


**evil:** I can feel her staring at me through the walls. 

  
  


**Sakura:** It is very important to value classmates

**Sakura:** Glad you respect us, Ludenberg 

  
  


**nontoxic:** this is so wholesome!! we need to make halloween as wholesome as possible!!! ^^

  
  


**evil:** As long as Truth or Dare isn't ruled out, I'm fine with whatever!

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** THIS IS WHAT THIS CHAT SHOULD CONSIST OF! GOOD JOB!!

  
  


**Celestia:** I heard we were having a party?

  
  


**Kyoko:** It seems so. Other conversations suggest that to be the case. 

  
  


**evil:** Ugh, you all have a pole stuck up your asses. Enjoy yourself when we do set up this party!! It's a limited thing, ya know!

  
  


**nontoxic:** aaa, enoshima-san! dont talk like that, even if you have something to say

**nontoxic:** especially because it's something i somewhat agree with,,,

  
  


**Celestia:** ??

  
  


**nontoxic:** class 77 have that homeroom teacher who goes on about their school years being limited, right?

  
  


**Kyoko:** Ms. Yukizome? I haven't heard any rumours about her, but I know her status as Class 77's homeroom teacher and Ultimate Housekeeper. 

  
  


**nontoxic:** well she always says that they have a while to spend together and to make the most of it

**nontoxic:** even though she doesn't teach us, i think we could value those ideas!! i hope you all think that, i don't wanna be the only one,,,

  
  


**evil:** Nonsense! No one's alone in this group, are you kidding me? I got your back, Fujisaki!

**evil:** Speaking of

**evil:** Any of yall planning to show up in groups? Here's the amazing Junko's guesses!!

  
  


**nontoxic:** ah this is going to be pinned i can tell

  
  


**evil:** I'm heading with Muku-onee-chan~! 

**evil:** Kirigiri and Ludenberg are going together, I can sense it. 

**evil:** Y'all know what I think about Maizono and Kuwata. 

**evil:** Togami may not go at all, as well as Fukawa. 

**evil:** Chihiro could head with Makoto! (Don't worry, he lets me call him that)

_ edited.  _

  
  


**nontoxic:** aaa that sounds pretty accurate! makoto and i could head over together!

**nontoxic:** ah, and you're free to call me chihiro, or chi like leon and hagakure-kun do!!

  
  


**Sakura:** unfortunately Asahina isn't online, but I plan to attend with her, as we've discussed. 

  
  


**nontoxic:** aaa you guys already have stuff planned right? the ol switch?

  
  


**Sakura:** yes. I don't normally dress for Halloween, but this year seems to be different. 

  
  


**scary,,,:** well I normally stick with the guys at halloween. 

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** 'THE GUYS?'

  
  


**evil:** Taka's getting jealous~!!

  
  


**scary,,,:** uh, my gang? The crazy diamonds?

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** AH, HOW STUPID OF ME. FORGIVE ME, KYOUDAI.

  
  


**scary,,,:** dont worry bout it, kyoudai!! We all make mistakes, just get over them or else you'll feel like shit! Dont want ya feeling like shit, do I?

  
  


**ALLCAPS:** I SUPPOSE NOT. WHILE ID APPRECIATE YOU NOT CURSING, ILL VALUE YOUR WORDS KYOUDAI!

  
  


**_scary,,,_ ** **changed** **_ALLCAPS's_ ** **name to** **_KYOUDAI!_ **

  
  


**Celestia:** Say, Fujisaki. Do you know what you're attending as?

  
  


**nontoxic:** to the party?

  
  


**Celestia:** Mhm. 

  
  


**nontoxic:** not really, uhm.. is that bad?

  
  


**Celestia:** Not at all. In fact, I was hoping you'd answer negative. 

  
  


**scary,,,:** where are ya goin with this?

  
  


**Celestia:** I'm the Ultimate Gambler. You are all aware of this, correct?

  
  


**nontoxic:** yep!! 

  
  


**Celestia:** Well, I've been hoping to practice my skills. I know time is short until the 31st of October, but maybe if we have a few games of poker we can put costume ideas on the line. I was thinking of a few too atrocious for myself to wear, but I feel as if some of my ideas would suit your physique, as we aren't too different in body shape. 

  
  


**nontoxic:** ah, so you want to play poker to decide what outfit i should wear?

  
  


**KYOUDAI!:** CHIHIRO, ONLY AGREE IF YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE YOU CAN DEAL WITH YOUR LOSSES!

  
  


**nontoxic:** im never one to turn down a challenge! see you in a few, celestia!!

nontoxic: just wanna finish this match with yasuhiro, is that okay?

  
  


**Celestia:** Yes. 

  
  


**scary,,,:** ya mind if we join?

  
  


**Celestia:** Not at all. More competition is much appreciated. Kyoko, darling? Care to join in? Ishimaru? Oogami?

  
  


**KYOUDAI!:** I HOPE TO BE A FORMIDABLE OPPONENT! OF COURSE I WILL JOIN!

  
  


**Sakura:** thank you for the invite, but I'm planned to train and then bake donuts with Asahina. 

  
  


**Celestia:** No problem. I hope to play against you soon, Oogami.

  
  


**nontoxic:** have a good time sakura!! keep a donut for me?

  
  


**Sakura:** if I can. You know how Aoi is. 

  
  


**nontoxic:** pfft-

  
  


**scary,,,:** I dont think that was a joke

  
  


**Kyoko:** Ah, sure. Haven't played poker in quite a while, though, so I apologise if I'm a little rusty compared to the other games we've played. 

  
  


**_Sakura Oogami_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**Celestia:** No need, I will show you all the basics before we begin. My dorm at 4:30pm?

  
  


**_leader of late squad!!_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**KYOUDAI!:** THAT IS FINE WITH ME, LUDENBERG!

4:22pm

  
  


**_Celestia Ludenberg_ ** **is offline.**

**_KYOUDAI!_ ** **is offline.**

**_Kyoko Kirigiri_ ** **is offline.**

**_nontoxic fortnite gam_ ** **er is offline.**

**_scary,,,_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**leader:** man u guys didn't even make the 420 joke

**leader:** ashamed

  
  


**_maizono-chan_ ** **is online.**

  
  


**maizono-chan:** ah, leon!! you still joining?

  
  


**evil:** Keep your legs closed in the chat! I didn't think you were that impatient, Maizono. 

  
  


**maizono-chan:** oh,,

**maizono-chan:** should i have sent that privately?

  
  


**evil:** puhUHU--

  
  


**leader:** jesu s

**leader:** junko im going to practice in the music room

  
  


**evil:** you're not helping your case, baseball boy. 

**evil:** sounds spicy~

  
  


**leader:** my g o d

**leader:** i mean i can see the funny

**leader:** but like this isnt meme funny

  
  


**maizono-chan:** memes are funny! hold on, i got a folder. let me..

  
  


**maizono-chan:** _ [tumblr-61936.png] _

  
  


**leader:** first of all

**leader:** u got that from me

**leader:** two

**leader:** that is funny as fuck but im gon have to go

  
  


**evil:** You use Tumblr?

  
  


**_leader of late squad!!_ ** **is offline.**

  
  


**evil:** I know you saw thAT LEON-

_ edited.  _

  
  


**maizono-chan:** 11037?? 

  
  


**evil:** Ah, autocorrected. 

  
  


**maizono-chan:** that's okay!

**maizono-chan:** you should sort that out so nothing like that happens again!

**maizono-chan:** well, see you soon junko!!

  
  


**_maizono-chan_ ** **is offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [deleted chat logs.]
> 
> This is part of a larger file. Are you sure you want to proceed?  
> > Proceed Cancel
> 
> [username not found]: You gotta help me  
> [username not found]: Please  
> [username not found]: Ik I should be saying this to your face but theres no time  
> [username not found]: Come on  
> [username not found]: Respond  
> [username not found]: I know you can see these
> 
> im trying to live my life  
> what do you want
> 
> [username not found]: You know what I want
> 
> i dont want that  
> just stop
> 
> [username not found]: Ugh


	7. [unnamed chat] | October 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written with someone else!! it was really fun  
> @Gravestone_Monarch wrote the parts for the V3 students and I wrote the parts for the THH characters! 
> 
> check out her chatfic to find out the meaning to those very cool usernames! here's the link to the first chapter!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508693/chapters/59164081

**October 29**

**11:46pm**

  
  


**EggSpy created a group.**

**EggSpy added** **_Kokicho_ ** **and 14 other users to the group.**

  
  


**EggSpy:** Hello? Is everyone here?

  
  


**Kyoko:** Everyone? there seems to be four members here, are you doing a roll call?

  
  


**leader:** who the fucc

  
  


**EggSpy:** Ah, apologies Kuwata. I'm Kirumi, from class 80. I believe I added you two, Ouma, and Yamada.

  
  


**Kyoko:** Hifumi Yamada? I don't remember being associated with him as far as classmates goes. 

**Kyoko:** Could I ask, why did you make this?

  
  


**EggSpy:** You see, Ouma heard about your party and wanted details, if you'd be so kind as to provide.

  
  


**Kokicho:** Oh I'm here too???? Ok then

  
  


**leader:** lol wrong spelling there bud

**leader:** anyway its gon be epic

**leader:** most likely near

**leader:** um

**leader:** wait where is this gonna be kyoko

  
  


**Kyoko:** Main hall. 

  
  


**EggSpy:** Ah, yes, that makes sense. Also, Kuwata, I believe he got the spelling from his boyfriend's slip up. Not entirely sure myself.

  
  


**leader:** boYFRIEND-

  
  


**Kyoko:** We haven't planned too much, but it is planned to be, well. 

**Kyoko:** epic. 

**Kyoko:** I appreciate you asking for the details though. We'll make sure to let you in. 

  
  


**EggSpy:** I appreciate it, Kirigiri

  
  


**Kokicho:** _ Question _

**Kokicho:** Will there be alcohol

**Kokicho:** Very important question

  
  


**Kyoko:** The school is not known for having drunk students, or promoting drinking alcohol. 

  
  


**leader:** he wants to get pissed let him

  
  


**Kokicho:** Thank you!! Someone talking sense

**Kokicho:** At least there's someone here I can understand

**Kokicho:** Ever considered stopping by Class 80-?

  
  


**EggSpy:** Ouma please, Kirigiri is being perfectly logical

  
  


**Kokicho:** Shut up mom

  
  


**leader:** i thought you had a bf, now you calling people mom???? wha

**leader:** i mean

**leader:** is it a kink or-

  
  


**Kyoko: I am very tempted to ask you to remove those two.**

  
  


**leader:** waIT THIS IS IMPORTANT

  
  


**EggSpy:** The gremlin gave me this name. Believe me when I say I'm very close myself

  
  


**Kokicho:** Nahh Kirumi is just the mom friend

**Kokicho:** Kork is the dad friend

**Kokicho:** Or maybe like the satan-sacrificing uncle

  
  


**leader:** youdontconsenttothename 

  
  


**Kyoko:** .. expect this, in real life, at this party. It's quite literally going to be chaos. 

  
  


**EggSpy:** Oh I'm well aware. The only reason I feel obligated to go is to keep these sorts of people in line.

  
  


**Kokicho:** Hey!! What's that supposed to mean??

  
  


**EggSpy:** Idiots.

  
  


**Kyoko:** Well, I could use a little assistance. 

  
  


**leader:** lol as if im just gon drink and shit

**leader:** nah

  
  


**Kyoko:** I can quite literally tell you're lying. 

  
  


**leader:** damn 

**leader:** it's not like im gon be the only one tho!!! 

**leader:** cockitchy is doin it too

  
  


**Kokicho:** It's Kokicho to you mortal

**Kokicho:** Alsoooo a fellow liar? DICE is always accepting new members, y'know!

  
  


**EggSpy:** No it isn't. 

  
  


**Kokicho:** Huhhh? How would you know?

  
  


**EggSpy:** I have a similar skill to what Kyoko has with Leon. I just know when you're lying

  
  


**Kokicho:** Damn

**leader:** … kyoko is mom?

  
  


**Kyoko:** You're very lucky I am not admin in this chat. You would be  _ gone.  _

  
  


**leader: buT I**

**leader:** \+ haha funny joke celeste uses yall

  
  


**Kyoko:** Ludenberg. 

  
  


**leader:** lol gettin hurt cause i called celeste celeste is a m o o d

  
  


**Kyoko:** ..Ludenberg. 

  
  


**EggSpy:** Sometimes I wonder if people like us are going extinct. Just the other day Angie literally splashed paint all over Korekiyo. Why, you ask? Apparently he needed to be cleansed.

**EggSpy:** With  _ paint. _

  
  


**Kokicho:** Haha yeah that was dope

  
  


**_xX_weeb-uwu_Xx_ is online. **

  
  


**leader:** i mean it's probably for the better???? idk don't have everything boring! how are you happy w that????

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** people like that are amazing! Furiously dedicated to what they love! We need more people like Angie and I!!

  
  


**Kyoko:** I don't think we do, in fact I agree with Tojo. 

**Kyoko:** Although I think you made a mistake adding the rest of the users here. 

  
  


**EggSpy:** I am starting to see that. 

  
  


**Kokicho:** Mann, you guys are no fun! Like

**Kokicho:** Idk who the weeb is but if they're anything like Tsumugi they're

**Kokicho:** Well ok ig

  
  


**leader:** fuck

  
  


**Kyoko:** Language. 

  
  


**leader:** sorry, shit

**leader:** 2 weebs chillin in a gc

**leader:** is not a good idea

**leader:** especially bc they're not 5 feet apart

  
  


**Kokicho:** Man y'all really coming for my brand smh

**Kokicho:** I'm the homo here

**Kokicho:** Well actually didn't I hear something about you with the gambler, Kyoko??

  
  


**Kyoko:** You must be mistaken. 

  
  


**leader:** shes sayin yes

  
  


**Kyoko:** _ Sorely mistaken.  _

  
  


**Kokicho:** So that's like an  _ ultra  _ yes

**Kokicho:** Shsl gæ

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** it'd mostly be found in a mystery game or manga, very coincidental how you, a detective, fell in love with someone who won't abide the law! Or, at least, doesn't have the best morals. 

  
  


**leader:** tldr? 

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** sounds like something from fiction. 

  
  


**Kyoko:** Yes, because the rumours are fake. Now, could we change the subject please?

  
  


**Kokicho:** Sure!! Hey weeb, you wanna make a manga about two girls (one happens to be a detective and the other may have a gambling addict) that fall in love? Asking for Leon

  
  


**leader:** ty for asking for me

**leader:** jus dont make it smutty 

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** *pushes up glasses* no promises, hehe~

  
  


**leader:** i take back my suggestion and make it kokichi's now cause that was

  
  


**Kokicho:** I take no responsibility for anything

**Kokicho:** It's now Kyoko's idea

**Kokicho:** Oh my god she's asking for a self insert :00

  
  


**EggSpy:** Kirigiri, how do you put up with this every day? I'm nearing my limit just reading this

  
  


**Kyoko:** I have responsible students to balance it out. 

  
  


**leader:** like celeste-

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** no really, elaborate on that part. I need to see who stops this affair!

  
  


**Kyoko:** Togami, Makoto, Celeste, Sakura, Ikusaba. 

  
  


**leader:** i cant call her that but you cAN?

  
  


**Kokicho:** She's a mega gæ

**Kokicho:** She's unstoppable

  
  


**EggSpy:** You are quite lucky. The best I have is most likely Shuichi

**EggSpy:** And he happens to be dating the gremlin

  
  


**leader:** wAIT HES DATING KOKICHI?

**leader:** that

**leader:** is not possible 

  
  


**Kyoko:** Yes it is. 

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** ah, I suppose you're also looking for a manga for yourself too, Ouma-kun?

  
  


**Kokicho:** I mean don't expect any payment but if you do  _ please  _ send 16 copies to the class 80 dorms

**Kokicho:** Also it is vERY possible thank you

**Kokicho:** who could resist *flexes* tHIS

**Kokicho:** Also I've heard your voice maybe twice but you sound exactly like Shumai

  
  


**leader:** yEAH THATS HOW I KNOW HIM

**leader:** idk what the fuck yall were up to but he was screaming one time i was goin to music and i stopped by to see 

**leader:** _ the shy kid _

**leader:** like actually furious at like 6 people??? he just kept screaming and it hit me that he sounded like a younger brother or smth? but like angery

  
  


**Kokicho:** So

**Kokicho:** So if I marry Shumai

**Kokicho:** You'd be my brother in law??

**Kokicho:** Nishishishi

  
  


**leader:** if you can deal with whatever the fuck i am then,,,,, then yeah???? ill beat the shit out of you if you make him sad >:((

  
  


**Kyoko:** please dont threaten people over fake relationships

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** ah, more characters to add! Any more suggestions? I plan to make this manga in the same universe as the Detective and the Gambler!! 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** it needs a better name, I know. 

  
  


**Kokicho:** Well I'm just saying, I may not be able to deal with you but your gf seems pretty ok

**Kokicho:** Also gimme a second and I'll have a dope ass name for you

  
  


**leader:** aight imma bounce

  
  


**Kyoko:** ..karma. 

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** ooh, more drama? man, I'm the only one caring about the structure of this! It's all over the place! To think I have to do this alone is scary, but I must!

  
  


**leader:** actually do n o t d a r e 

**Kokicho:** Well if you  _ reeeaally  _ don't wanna be alone

**Kokicho:** Hey mooom

  
  


**EggSpy:** _ *sigh*  _ yes?

  
  


**Kokicho:** Add Tsumugi real quick

  
  


**EggSpy:** Ok then…

  
  


**_EggSpy added AttackOnTitegg_ **

**_AttackOnTitegg is now online_ **

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** Hmmm?

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** that is the best username I've seen, period. I can guess that's Tsumugi Shirogane-san, but you've gotta confirm that.

**AttackOnTitegg:** Yep! Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer! Is that Hifumi?

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** yes! While I'd prefer my username to be my title, the Alpha and the Omega, I've been given this, and that's okay. I've been planning out a manga and wanted to know if you wanted to contribute!

  
  


**leader:** whAT DID I SAY

_ |  _ **_leader:_ ** _ 2 weebs chillin in a gc _

**_leader:_ ** _ is not a good idea _

**_leader:_ ** _ especially bc they're not 5 feet apart _

**leader:** quite literally no one listens smfhhh 

  
  


**EggSpy:** Kuwata

**EggSpy:** Welcome to our world

  
  


**Kokicho:** Oh this finna be good

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** A manga about my friends?? This is even better than fan fiction! Allow me to read back real quick so I can see what it's about

  
  


**leader:** please dont

  
  


**Kyoko:** Please don't. 

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** please do!! owo

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** OwO

  
  


**EggSpy:** This will be great.

**EggSpy:** That was my attempt at sarcasm, in case that wasn't obvious.

  
  


**Kokicho:** It reaaally wasn't

  
  


**Kyoko:** I mean, I could tell. 

  
  


**leader:** fucksbsjdbsing stop with the owo uwu bull

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** UwU?

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** OWO!!

  
  


**Kokicho:** Kokichowo

  
  


**leader:** _ omg actually continue let's forget about the hentai _

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** hUH?

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** hENTAI??

  
  


**Kyoko:** He's addressing the fiction manga idea. 

  
  


**leader:** kyoko pleaSE

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** I have read back! Sounds absolutely amazing! Wanna plan it out on our own, Hifumi?

**AttackOnTitegg:** I feel like these guys aren't appreciating it

  
  


**Kokicho:** Yeah we fuckin hate it

**Kokicho:** Or they do at least

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** we have at least one person liking the idea, that's three to three! ..but I can understand why you say that. 

  
  


**Kokicho:** Well I never said I liked it

**Kokicho:** I just said I didn't dislike it

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** You confuse me

  
  


**Kokicho:** I'd be more concerned if I didn't

**Kyoko:** he's neutral to the idea of it. 

  
  


**leader:** yo kok i thought you said you were wacky or smth

**leader:** this ain't wacky in the slightest,,, neautral?????

  
  


**Kyoko:** neutral. 

  
  


**leader:** iKK I WAS TRYNA BE WACKY

  
  


**Kokicho:** Oh you want wACKY?

**Kokicho:** Lemme tell you about Yumeno's last magic show

**Kokicho:** Don't wanna say too much on main but civilians were injured and Tenko opened a time rift

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** ah!! Maybe this could be added in, this time rift of sorts! Showing character development through flashbacks is not the easiest, but that means it's a challenge! I'm up for challenges, hehe!!

  
  


**Kyoko:** He's being dramatic. 

  
  


**leader:** yo why are you like that all of a sudden

  
  


**Kyoko:** I'm just a little irritated, if you cant tell. Now, is the main issue of this dealt with already? Is my name out of the conversation?

  
  


**Kokicho:** Always and never

**Kokicho:** This conversation is an enigma

  
  


**EggSpy:** I do not blame her. I am nearing the end of my wit also. It is in your best interest that we finish this conversation soon

  
  


**Kokicho:**

**Kokicho:** Anyone else feel vaguely threatened by that?

  
  


**leader:** v a g u e l y ?

  
  


**Kyoko:** I joined to give information about the party that we haven't properly organized yet. If that's done with, then I can leave, correct?

  
  


**leader:** _i do wanna add a joke about the manga but i dont wanna offend you and i dont wanna involve myself into that mess_

  
  


**Kokicho:** By joining this chat you're already involved

**Kokicho:** You're legally bound by DICE

**Kokicho:** *illegally

  
  


**leader:** dont talk to your soon to be big brother in law like that or i will smash your head in w baseballs

**leader:** ah shit no you'd like the balls 

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** There's potential for a sneaky joke in there 

  
  


**Kokicho:** Well listen I gotta marry him first

**Kokicho:** YO SHOULD I PROPOSE AT THE PARTY

**Kokicho:** I FINNA PROPOSE TO SHUMAI AT THE PARTY

  
  


**EggSpy:** Oh dear lord

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_X:** *narrator voice* But you, my dear friend, have competition! I've heard that someone else plans to win his heart! 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** also theres a chance someone in this group chat does it before you to whoever they like

  
  


**Kokicho:** Well too bad whoever you are

**Kokicho:** I'm his MFing boyf

**Kokicho:** boyfiend

**Kokicho:** Boyfriend

**Kokicho:** And I WILL propose

**Kokicho:** Anyone else is just stealing my brand

  
  


**leader:** i mean kyoko did that before so we know it's possible. 

  
  


**Kyoko:** Kirigiri. 

  
  


**leader:** \+ like he's gonna hear you over the epic music 

  
  


**Kokicho:** Hey remember when you walked in on Shumai screaming?

**Kokicho:** Well I'm 10x louder and I will bust some eardrums if I need to

**Kokicho:** Also you just lost first name privileges

  
  


**leader:** like i had them in the first place

**leader:** i wanna test this out

**_| Kokicho:_ ** _ Well I'm 10x louder and I will bust some eardrums if I need to _

  
  


**Kyoko: do not test this out.**

  
  


**Kokicho:** Listen how do you think Tenko opened the time rift? Obviously she needed some help

  
  


**EggSpy:** Yumeno was deaf for a week

**EggSpy:** So was Hoshi now that I think about it

  
  


**leader:** **_now i really wanna test it out_ **

**leader:** it's not gonna affect me

**leader:** i listen to loud music >:)))

  
  


**Kyoko:** it'll affect everyone else you care about. 

  
  


**leader:** lmao yeah no

  
  


**Kokicho:** Nahh he'll be fine

**Kokicho:** He only cares about his gf and she's already a screamo singer

  
  


**leader:** wtf no

**leader:** she ain't screamo **have you seen any of their albums**

**leader:** it's all pop stuff

**leader:** you better not be talkin bout ibuki cause the only reason ik her name is bc she in music too

  
  


**Kokicho:** Have I  **seen**

**Kokicho:** Any of their  **albums**

**Kokicho:** **_Albums_ **

**Kokicho:** As in

**Kokicho:** The thing you  **listen** to

**Kokicho:** On a CD

  
  


**Kokicho:** Ofc I have what u chattin

  
  


**leader:** nah if you did you wouldn't be talking bout her being screamo

**leader:** _ lmao get eyes  _

  
  


**Kokicho:** Damn

**Kokicho:** You got me

**Kokicho:** Guess I'm going to liar's jail

  
  


**EggSpy:** That was a vine reference, correct?

  
  


**Kokicho:** WH

  
  


**Kyoko:** I've never heard of it. I know what Vine is. 

  
  


**leader:** lol you're literally road work ahead

**leader:** no wait shit that's taka

  
  


**Kokicho:** Ok y'know what

**Kokicho:** How bout we all actually go sleep bc it's 3am

**Kokicho:** Can't believe  _ I'm _ the one saying this

**Kokicho:** And tomorrow we just terrorize everyone in our class with vine memes

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** are anime references allowed?

  
  


**Kokicho:** If it's a meme

**Kokicho:** Or just vaguely irritating

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** I'll take that as a yes, sir!!

  
  


**Kyoko:** Goodnight all. I'm pleased with you, Ouma. 

  
  


**_Kyoko Kirigiri_ is offline. **

  
  


**Kokicho:** Yayy! Gambler fucker is happy with me :))

  
  


**_Kokicho_ is offline.**

  
  


**EggSpy:** Goodnight everyone. Have a pleasant evening.

  
  


**_EggSpy_ is offline.**

  
  


**leader:** fUCK FORGOT I HAVE TO PRACTOCE TOMORROW/TODAY GOODBYE

  
  


**_leader of late squad!!_ is offline. **

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** Muahahaha, what a mistake you've made. I'm going to plan more. Farewell!

  
  


**_xX_weeb-uwu_Xx_ is offline. **

  
  


**Kokicho:** Oh dear fuckign atua

  
  


**_Kokicho_ is actually offline.**

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** Goodnight! Bearwell~

  
  


**_AttackOnTitegg_ is offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (written by @Gravestone_Monarch, not me!)  
> Kirumi - EggSpy  
> Kokichi - Kokicho  
> Tsumugi - AttackOnTitegg
> 
> (written by meeee)  
> Kyoko - @Kyoko Kirigiri  
> Leon - @leader of late squad!!  
> Hifumi - @xX_weeb-uwu_Xx


	8. [party planning!] | October 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah another collab
> 
> aaaand it's basically a reupload  
> sorry for disappearing!! eep things have been   
> W A C K 
> 
> and I'm cuuuuurently writing the special thing so there's smth to look forward to :))
> 
> anyway  
> you know the drill
> 
> @Gravestone_Monarch being the best person ever and writing this w me  
> please check em out they're so sweet :pleading: :pleading:   
> and they have a v3 fic where you get to focus on the parts she wrote in this and their shenanigans!

**30 October**

**11:56am**

**SherleggGnomes created a group.**

**SherleggGnomes added VSCO2 and 30 more users to the group.**

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** I figured if the party is still happening, we might wanna organise it together?

  
  


**Kokicho:** :000

  
  


**Celestia:** Understandable. 

**Celestia:** More importantly, how did you contact me?

  
  


**Kyoko:** Shuichi, you've done something you really can't take back, I'm just stating. 

  
  


**VSCO1:** chill it dudes this is a gr8 idea

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** Well how I got all of your numbers is actually a funny story

**SherleggGnomes:** It's kinda long but y'know

  
  


**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Oh hey!! Didn't see this till now

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Wait I don't know half the people here

  
  


**Feminism:** Are they any girls I don't know yet?? Or are they all degenerates 

  
  


**VSCO2:** omg is that Tenko??? AAA girl no way I see you all the time practicing!!! 

  
  


**Sakura:** Greetings Tenko. Hate to say it, but yes, there are a few people here who aren't as.. polite as the others. 

  
  


**leader:** oh hey look its guy who sounds like me when he screams

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** Oh hey Leon

  
  


**Feminism:** Hiii! Is that Aoi and Sakura?

  
  


**VSCO2:** you bet it is!! odbskdbs

  
  


**Celestia:** Why have you done this?

**Celestia:** Why invite all of Class 78 and 80 into one groupchat?

**Celestia:** I'm aware you want to be productive Saihara, but this is not the way to do it. The conversation has already derailed into madness. 

  
  


**VSCO1:** i already predectid this 

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** Oh believe me, I kinda had a feeling, I figured if my class is chaotic yours would be similar

**SherleggGnomes:** But it's a bit easier than going around repeating all the information

**SherleggGnomes:** Also to answer your question earlier, after a whole string of people, I got your numbers from Junko

  
  


**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehhh

**SheWasTheRabbit:** can you use maaagic too?

  
  


**evil:** only if its despair-inducing!! But that's the best kind, right~?

**evil:** Muku-chan agrees!!

  
  


**Evil×2:** hey

  
  


**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehhh, wasn't talking to you

**SheWasTheRabbit:** @VSCO1

  
  


**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Savage Himiko in the housseee

  
  


**evil:** Rude! You're gonna hurt my feelings!! ;(((

  
  


**VSCO1:** uh yeah? ig? im made of magic 

**VSCO1:** well like 30% of the time

  
  


**Kokicho:** You have feelings??

  
  


**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehh, I'm aalllwaaays magic

  
  


**VSCO1:** you dressin up as a witch then??? 

**VSCO1:** kinda wanna go as a duck

**VSCO1:** chi gets it

  
  


**nontoxic:** that doesnt sound too bad! what, do you all have ideas? ah, i should too! whoopsies

  
  


**SheWasTheRabbit:** noo, im going as a maaage

  
  


**Feminism:** I'm going with Himiko!! Not sure what as yet though

  
  


**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Straight duck??

  
  


**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** kaito shut up

  
  


**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Awwwe

  
  


**Kokicho:** We'll I'm not spoiling me and Shumai's costume!!

  
  


**leader:** lol you guys are gonna wear suits so right after you propose to him you can get married too

  
  


**VSCO1:** dont assume im goin as a straight duck, he could be wobbly for all you know >:(

**VSCO1:** also wtf

  
  


**Kokicho:** You're just desperate to be my brother in law aren't you screamo fucker?

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** _ W h a t _

  
  


**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** See?? VSCO gets it!

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Who are you tho and why is there two of you

  
  


**VSCO2:** Im vsco girl Aoi Asahina! Hes Vsco boy Hiro

  
  


**VSCO1:** vsco man**

  
  


**leader:** _ kok i will kick your ass  _

**leader:** is it a bad thing to wanna be big bro? in law? no bc i support yr gay ass now go get married

  
  


**Kokicho:** Y'all are ruining the surprise you know that right?? You ain't gonna have a gremlin in law if I can't propose

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** _ W H A T _

  
  


**leader:** oh yeah fuck

**leader:** hey guy that sounds like me when hes angery yeah kok isnt gonna propose until you forget about it

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** I'm so confused

**SherleggGnomes:** Celestia was right this is a bad idea

**SherleggGnomes:** Anyone wanna explain what's actually happening?

  
  


**Kokicho:** _ No _

  
  


**Kyoko:** We need to get back to planning. 

  
  


**Celestia:** That would be splendid! I am a little confused as to go about it though, with over 30 students planning one party. 

  
  


**evil:** No guys, this is funny!! Gremlin is making this interesting!! 

  
  


**Kokicho:** Y'know what I take back what I said

**Kokicho:** You have humor

  
  


**SpyEgg:** Consider that a compliment.

**SpyEgg:** Also hello again Kyoko, Leon.

  
  


**evil:** The best humor. 

**evil:** Ah, more people are joining in!!

**evil:** Hold on, I need to spam to see if everyone's online. 

  
  


**VSCO2:** that's my job!! >:00

  
  


**leader:** no wait dont do that people might be busy and shi

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** If they're anything like Angie or Kokichi there's no stopping them

  
  


**Egg:** Someone called~? Nyahahaha!

  
  


**Kokicho:** Fuck she's here

  
  


**Evil×2:** theres no stopping anyone in this chat, it seems. 

**Evil×2:** also hello there, i dont think ive met you. 

  
  


**evil:** SPAM INCOMING

  
  


**VSCO2:** I wanna spam!!! >:(((

  
  


**Kokicho:** LEMME HELP

**Kokicho:** @AttackOnTitegg

**Kokicho:** @Pianegg

**Kokicho:** @AnEgg_Thanks

  
  


**VSCO2:** omg omg this isnt fair!!! 

**VSCO2:** @scary,,

**VSCO2:** @kuya!

**VSCO2:** @maizono-chan

  
  


**Kokicho:** @CatLover

**Kokicho:** @IncestIsWincest

  
  


**CatLover:** Why am I here

  
  


**VSCO1:** life led u to this path bud

**VSCO1:** also hey dint think i know you

  
  


**VSCO2:** @Egg

**VSCO2:** @KYOUDAI!

**VSCO2:** @xX_weeb-uwu_Xx

  
  


**kuya!:** I resent this class so much. 

  
  


**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** theres two eggs

  
  


**EggSpy:** I understand the feeling, Togami. Deeply.

  
  


**Kokicho:** Oh hey weeb man!! How's the manga coming?

  
  


**Egg:** do I finally have fans? Omg this is great, no wonder sayaka is always happy!!

  
  


**leader:** dontmentionthatplease

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** I have the basic layout of the intro done! You guys gave me such to work with, this has taken up a lot of my time! Kehehe~

  
  


**leader:** itstoofuckinlatemans

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** :000 hello again Hifumi! Need any more help with the manga?

**AttackOnTitegg:** I think you're in there too Saihara-chan

  
  


**Kokicho:** _ back off my man otaku lookin _

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** I'm so confused

  
  


**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** I'm not the best with character designs! Or outfit designs, for that matter.. 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** And don't worry, friends! A big chunk of you will star in this!

  
  


**IncestIsWincest:** Hmm, a story about real people in a fictional setting? Please, do tell

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** I hear you, Hifumi! Saihara, Ouma, do you prefer formal or casual wear?

  
  


**Kokicho:** Surprise me

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** Do NOT surprise me

**SherleggGnomes:** Formal ig

  
  


**Kyoko:** May we  _ please  _ get back on track? The party? I don't mean to sound impatient or anything, but..

  
  


**Celestia:** Dont apologise, my dear! Your desire is just as important!

  
  


**leader:** _ let's fuckin move on _

  
  


**maizono-chan:** ah, hi hi kuwata-kun!! sorry, haven't been too active in the past few days,,,

  
  


**leader:** heya maizono-chann 

  
  


**Kokicho:** _ Straiiigght _

  
  


**EggSpy:** Yes, please. So, we know the party is being held in the main hall, yes? Has there been any developments since then?

  
  


**AnEgg_Thanks:** wE'RE HERE

  
  


**Pianegg:** Hii!!

  
  


**Kokicho:** Ohh hell yeah the crackhead is here

  
  


**maizono-chan:** ah, kaede!! i dont know if you remember, but i asked for the speakers and a whole lot of instruments to be available for around 5pm-12am on the 31st!

**maizono-chan:** that's all i have though,,,

  
  


**leader:** _ i will kill you kok  _

  
  


**maizono-chan:** huh?

  
  


**leader:** ah nothin just

**leader:** carry on

  
  


**Kokicho:** That'd be domestic abuse

**Kokicho:** I'm hurt

**Kokicho:** Screamo your boyfriend hurt my feelings

  
  


**AnEgg_Thanks:** No idea what's happening here but it's funny

  
  


**Pianegg:** Ahh, right! Don't worry Maizono, I'll have the instruments set up for you then! Main hall?

  
  


**maizono-chan:** ill help too! yep, main hall!

**maizono-chan:** is he talking about ibuki?

  
  


**Kokicho:** If I'm 'he' then nope!!

**Kokicho:** Also Rantaro

  
  


**AnEgg_Thanks:** Hehe that's me

  
  


**Kokicho:** Basically Leon over there wants me dead, we're collectively giving Kyoko and mom a migraine and I'm trying to keep my proposal to Saihara a secret

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** I'm  _ right  _ here

  
  


**Kokicho:** No you're not

  
  


**kuya!:** Don't forget that you're all annoying me too. I'm in the library, trying to read, you know? All of these notifications are not fun to deal with. 

  
  


**Egg:** eep sorry Togami!

  
  


**kuya!:** Not you. The 'gremlin' and whoever his boyfriend is, and Leon, and whoever else keeps chatting nonsense. 

  
  


**Egg:** we're sorry!!

  
  


**Kokicho:** No we're not

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** _ Yes we are _

  
  


**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Hey! My sidekick isn't annoying! Just the gremlin

  
  


**Kokicho:** Accurate

  
  


**Pianegg:** Hey Naegi do me a solid? If you're not already in the library please go there and give your boyf a hug

  
  


**Egg:** will do!

  
  


**kuya!:** You do not understand the word boyfriend apparently because we are not boyfriends. 

  
  


**VSCO2:** yet >:333

  
  


**kuya!:** I hate you all. 

  
  


**kuya! is offline.**

  
  


**Egg:** see you all soon! Hoping I dont die from this

**Egg is offline.**

  
  


**AnEgg_Thanks:** Ok but Naegi didn't deny it tho :00

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** Istg I'll get them together at some point

  
  


**Pianegg:** That's literally putting your life at risk, you know that right?

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** Yep

  
  


**JustAnEgg:** SUP FUCKERS

  
  


**Kokicho:** Oh god miu's here

  
  


**maizono-chan:** that was so cute!! nice job kaede!!

**VSCO2:** oh yay Mius here! :333

**VSCO2:** whats up girllll?:))

  
  


**JustAnEgg:** Eyyy

**JustAnEgg:** Not much!! Got a robot boyfriend so that's pretty cool

  
  


**WhatIsLove:** Hii

  
  


**Pianegg:** Thanks!!

  
  


**VSCO2:** omg omg omg yesss!! Can I change your username for a quick sec? 

**VSCO2:** @WhatIsLove @WhatIsLove @WhatIsLove

  
  


**WhatIsLove:** Please do.. I don't know how and I got this name almost two weeks ago

  
  


**Kokicho:** Thanks to me and my bomb af naming skills!

  
  


**SpyEgg:** Right…

  
  


**VSCO2 changed WhatIsLove's username to MiuIsLove**

  
  


**VSCO2:** couple goals!! You guys going out is couple goals!! I need to meet mr.robot some time!!

  
  


**MiuIsLove:** Hehe.. I'm ok with this name

  
  


**JustAnEgg:** Yes you do!! He's dope

**JustAnEgg:** I gave him a jetpack the other day!!

  
  


**AnEgg_Thanks:** After she tried and failed to give a human one

  
  


**VSCO2:** yall better be doing some kind of couple costume thing cause that's what most of the class is doing

**VSCO2:** well, those who are willing to dress up

  
  


**maizono-chan:** oh yeah because im gonna be performing, i cant dress up tomorrow,, ;-;

  
  


**nontoxic:** ah that's a shame to hear!! but at least you get to show us how good you are at singing!

  
  


**Kokicho:** Petition to get Leon to dress up as screamo

  
  


**SherleggGnomes: (** Screamo is sayaka, I think)

  
  


**AnEgg_Thanks:** _ Yes _

  
  


**JustAnEgg:** Hell yeahh!!

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** I'll make the costume!!

**AttackOnTitegg:** also for the record asahina anyone in a relationship in class 80 that doesn't do it willingly is getting forced to

**AttackOnTitegg:** By me

  
  


**VSCO1:** pls make that rule 4 our class i need to se togami dressd one time

**VSCO1:** and eggman isnt gonna make him if he doesnt want to

  
  


**maizono-chan:** im screamo? but im,,, in a,, jpop girl band,,,?

  
  


**leader:** little bro i tOLD YA SO

  
  


**AnEgg_Thanks:** I know no jpop

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Only screamo

  
  


**Kokicho:** big bro I tOLD YA SO

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** Maizono I'm so sorry about him

  
  


**AttackOnTitegg:** Also yes Yasuhiro 1 that rule is now in effect

  
  


**Toko:** [camera-618.png]

**Toko: Can someone explain how this happened?**

  
  


**leader:** oh yeah kaede told makoto to give kuya a hug in the library

**leader:** i dont recall her asking them to read together but go them 

**leader:** anyway you cant say anything legit the only person you talk to is eggboys sister

  
  


**Toko:** Wow, way to expose me

**Toko:** Literally everyone in the school knows I'm a lesbian Leon.

  
  


**leader:** true true i was jus sayin it for the peeps in the bacc

  
  


**AnEgg_Thanks:** Eyyy

  
  


**Pianegg:** :000 Go themm!

  
  


**Kokicho:**

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** Kokichi whatever you're thinking, no

  
  


**Kokicho:** I gotta do it

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** _ No _

  
  


**Kokicho has gone offline**

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** _ Kokichi no _

  
  


**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** ???

  
  


**Feminism:** Hello fellow lesbian!!

  
  


**Toko:** Uhm, hello. I'm taken, but it's nice to see someone who has taste. 

  
  


**VSCO2:** woah you really gon do everyone like that are you

  
  


**Sakura:** ?

  
  


**VSCO2:** everyone is beautiful and I will hear no disagreement!! :DD

  
  


**Sakura:** Ah. 

**Sakura:** That is quite a way to come out. 

  
  


**Feminism:** Oh don't worry, so am I!!

  
  


**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehhh

  
  


**Feminism:** But yes, nice to meet someone else that actually has taste!!

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** I agree with Aoi, everyone's hot

**SherleggGnomes:** Yo did anyone see Kokichi? I lost sight of him and I think he might be headed to the library

  
  


**leader:** _ what is he planning you should know these things _

  
  


**maizono-chan:** hopefully someone spots him before he gets there!! togami-kun isn't the kindest when he's.. not in a good mood.

  
  


**VSCO1:** the man's highkey an asshole but turns into bigger asshole

**maizono-chan:** hiro!! 

  
  


**VSCO1:** you didnt say i was wrong

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** _ So should you apparently you're related now _

  
  


**SpyEgg:** Oh Kokichi knows. He wants to piss someone off.

  
  


**kuya! is online.**

**Egg is online.**

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Oh fuck

[continued..]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi: Kokicho  
> Shuichi: SherleggGnomes  
> Maki: StabbyStabbyKnifeMan  
> Kaito: Oh_Look_A_Ghost  
> Tsumugi: AttackOnTitegg  
> Kaede: Pianegg  
> Rantaro: AnEgg_Thanks  
> Kirumi: EggSpy  
> Ryoma: CatLover  
> Angie: Egg  
> Tenko: Feminism  
> Himiko: SheWasTheRabbit  
> Korekiyo: IncestIsWincest  
> Miu: EggFucker  
> Kiibo: WhatIsLove  
> Gonta: UltimateEggBoi
> 
> @Makoto Naegi - @Egg  
> @Sayaka Maizono - @maizono-chan  
> @Leon Kuwata - @leader of late squad!!  
> @Junko Enoshima - @evil  
> @Mukuro Ikusaba - @Evil×2  
> @Chihiro Fujisaki - @nontoxic fortnite gamer  
> @Mondo Oowada - @scary,,,  
> @Kiyotaka Ishimaru - @ALLCAPS - @KYOUDAI!  
> @Hifumi Yamada - @xX_weeb-uwu_Xx  
> @Celestia Ludenberg - @Yasuhiro2 - @Celestia Ludenberg  
> @Sakura Oogami - @Sakura Oogami  
> @Aoi Asahina - @Accomplice - @VSCO2  
> @Yasuhiro Hagakure - @Yasuhiro1 - @VSCO1  
> @Byakuya Togami - @kuya!  
> @Toko Fukawa - @Toko Fukawa  
> @Kyoko Kirigiri - @Kyoko Kirigiri


	9. author note-

okay so!! i have gotten permission from @Gravestone_Monarch to do this for my fic!! idk about them, they might add theirs but 

my uh interest in writing this, or continuing it at all has just disappeared, and it's been like that for a while 

not anyone's fault! i love this writing and id love to do something like this again! 

but most of the things i had planned out were wayyy too much, not to mention the amount of time ive spent away from this 

so! 

thank you for reading :]] 

currently i havent done too much danganronpa related in terms of writing, since ive been preferring roleplaying over actually sitting down and writing, but!! im certainly still in the fandom and heres a couple other danganronpa related stories on my acc!! 

sorry about the cut off! thank you once again for reading!! love youuuu for making it to read this :]] 

\- stxrryy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -

**Author's Note:**

> @Makoto Naegi - @gullable  
> @Sayaka Maizono - @Sayaka Maizono   
> @Leon Kuwata - @Balls - @leader of late squad!!  
> @Junko Enoshima - @evil  
> @Mukuro Ikusaba - @Evil×2  
> @Chihiro Fujisaki - @nontoxic fortnite gamer  
> @Mondo Oowada - @Mondo Oowada   
> @Kiyotaka Ishimaru - @ALLCAPS  
> @Hifumi Yamada - @Hifumi Yamada   
> @Celestia Ludenberg - @Celestia Ludenberg   
> @Sakura Oogami - @Sakura Oogami  
> @Aoi Asahina - @Spam - @Accomplice  
> @Yasuhiro Hagakure - @Yasuhiro Hagakure   
> @Byakuya Togami - @moneyyyyy  
> @Toko Fukawa - @Toko Fukawa   
> @Kyoko Kirigiri - @Kyoko Kirigiri 


End file.
